The primary purpose of the meeting is to explore recent developments in research on the biology and chemistry of nitrosamines and related compounds, in a relatively informal setting, so that free interchange of perspectives about these substances and their mechanisms of formation, destruction, and biological action can be facilitated. Our aim is to bring together a selection of people not normally found at the same meetings -- basic and applied researchers, chemists and biologists, including molecular biologists, and nitrosamine specialists with investigators who have been studying hydrazines, nitramines, and other chemically similar compounds. In this way, we hope to broaden the dialogue as much as possible in searching for improved approaches to controlling the biological effects of such compounds. It is not surprising that the Eppley Institute should be organizing this symposium, since nitrosamine biology and chemistry represents a major research effort here. The success of this meeting will depend in large measure on the participation of knowledgeable people in a variety of disciplines. The central location of Omaha lends itself to participation of scientists from diversified areas of the country and indeed the word. We expect in investigators in government, industry and academia from such countries as Japan, Peoples Republic of China, United Kingdom, Federal Republic of Germany, Italy and France, as well as individuals from the United States. In addition, we hope to encourage the attendance and participation of young post- doctoral fellows.